


Wrong Feels Right

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Selfcest, Smut, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, X-EXO Clones (EXO), X-Kai wants to get fucked by Sehun and X-Sehun basically, smol plot twist at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: While looking for the X-EXO's headquarter, Sehun is found by Sehūn and Kai first.OrKai just really wants to be fucked by both Sehun's.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/X-Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Wrong Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamisssama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamisssama/gifts).



> This fic is based on a prompt from gamisssama on Twitter ♥️ I hope you enjoy this fic, although I did change a little bit but I hope it'll come as a little surprise hehe  
> To everyone else, I hope you enjoy this little fic of the x-exos having some fun with Sehun! ✨

“I can’t believe you really lost the radar device.”

Junmyeon sounded more stressed than he had in weeks, and that had to mean something, considering they’d been at war for months. Yet, considering that their small group was currently in the depths of an abandoned city with not a single soul besides themselves around, it certainly hadn’t been the greatest time for Jongin to lose the radar device.

Admittedly, being in possession of solely one radar with a GPS as their only means to navigate suggested that they hadn’t been in the best spot, to begin with. However, now that they pretty much had to rely on the sun, the stars and some random street signs to find their way through this world, things were going to become quite a bit more stressful for all of them.

Their destination was the hideout of their clones. The secret location of the X-EXOs had been marked in the radar that they had taken off of one of them during their rare but violent encounters. It had been Baekhyun’s clone that Junmyeon and Jongdae had encountered during one of their expeditions to find food. After a short fight that had resulted in the clone tinting their surroundings in pitch-black darkness, he'd fled the scene. However, in the process, he’d lost the little device that they’d soon realized was the X-EXOs key to their hideout. 

And now, Jongin had lost it.

“I told you I didn’t want to keep it! You know I’m clumsy!” Jongin sounded so defeated that Sehun wanted nothing more than to pull him into a hug. It hadn’t even been Jongin’s fault, technically, and Sehun doubted that anyone seriously blamed them for it. They’d been surprised by a snowstorm earlier that day and some of their bags had been blown away because they hadn’t been properly fixed in their little camp they’d set up the previous night. As it was bound to happen, the small device had been in Jongin’s bag. The only thing that they could maybe blame on him was that the device was to be worn on your body at all times when it was your turn to carry it, but then again, none of them had expected the sudden loss of about half their belongings.

Since they usually followed a specific order of who carried which important items, Jongin had just happened to be the unlucky one this time.

“You were supposed to keep it on your body. How fucking hard can that be? If you kept the thing as close as you keep Sehun, we wouldn’t be that fucked right now.” Chanyeol was complaining. He’d been in an annoyed mood ever since Jongin had announced the loss of the device and Sehun was slowly beginning to be quite irritated by his behaviour.

“Shut up, Yeol. Jongin couldn’t have known that something like this would happen.”

Chanyeol just sent him a glare but didn’t reply and Sehun quite honestly wasn’t too mad about that. Just considering his comment about Jongin keeping him close that Chanyeol was ready to snap any second, Sehun really didn’t need the other to push this conversation into any direction that would address whatever the fuck was going on between him and Jongin. 

Recently, they had been very close, closer than before. Maybe it was the isolation, maybe it was just how absolutely well they matched, Sehun didn’t know. But he was feeling drawn in by the other and although they’d never talked about it, he had the feeling that Jongin felt something similar. Yet, neither of them had brought it up yet, but of course, their crew had been able to tell, too. Particularly Chanyeol had been dropping comments regarding how close the two seemed in the past few weeks and Sehun honestly wasn’t ready for an actual conversation about this topic yet though.

“Can we take a break?” Sehun asked, suddenly coming to a halt. The conversation and the drama about the device had worn him down. They’d been marching all day, searching for a place to stay and an abandoned supermarket that they could raid, but all the ones they’d found had been raided before.

Sometimes, when Sehun thought back on his life just a couple months back, he yearned for these times in their own world. No war, no clones, just everyday life. What seemed boring and undesirable for most was the one thing Sehun wanted to have again. But they’d been sent to this world, the world of their clones to finally stop them from taking over their reality and causing harm.

None of them had expected this to take so long. With every single day, the desire to go home grew stronger. Sehun was tired.

“A break is probably a good idea. I think we all need to calm down a little, have a short rest. If we postpone the walk for an hour, it won’t be too bad.”

They all stopped walking, Chanyeol unceremoniously dropping the large backpack he’d been carrying. Sehun sent him a short glance, his eyebrows furrowed. There was a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed it down.

“I need to pee.” Jongin suddenly announced, carefully putting a bag down. “I’ll be back in a few.”

With that, he turned around and started heading off into the direction they’d come from to have some privacy. Sehun’s eyes followed him, his mind racing.

It took him exactly one minute to decide that he needed to follow Jongin. Maybe he could catch him on the way back and they could talk for a moment. Not about feelings, god no, but about what had happened today. Sehun knew that Jongin was taking it to heart a lot and he needed someone to tell him that it was okay.

“I need to pee too.” He announced to the remaining members. Nobody questioned it when he left, only Chanyeol was watching him as Sehun disappeared into the eternal night.

On the earth that X-EXO lived on, the sky was dark even during the day. There was no light besides artificial light, and Sehun had wondered plenty of times before if maybe this lack of light had been one of the causes to bring darkness into their clones souls. The idea that there was another version of himself in a parallel universe that was inherently evil had never sat right with Sehun, so up until this day, he was still searching for the reasons that had made his other self the way it was.

The headlight that Sehun was wearing was lighting up his way. He wasn’t sure exactly where Jongin had gone, but judging by how much time had passed already, he would probably be on the way back. Thus, Sehun decided to stay on the path they’d come from and hoped that Jongin had been walking into that direction. too.

To his surprise, even after a couple of minutes of walking, Sehun hadn’t caught sight of Jongin yet. Stopping in his tracks, he looked around, lighting up the area around him. He could’ve really used Baekhyun’s power right now, but at the same time, he didn’t want to have a nosy Baekhyun around when he wanted to check on whether Jongin was doing okay.

A sound made Sehun’s head snap to the side, the headlamp illuminating the scene in front of him. From what he could tell, the noise he’d heard had sounded like a twig breaking under someone’s foot. However, Sehun couldn’t see anyone at all.

“Jongin?” He called into the darkness. The light from their groups small camp for their break had long been swallowed by darkness as Sehun walked farther and farther away from it. Only the sky above his head illuminated the scene a little, the stars shedding their faint light above his surroundings. The moon was only half full, otherwise, he would have been able to see a lot better. Like this, his small headlight was everything he could rely on for now.

“Jongin, if you’re trying to mess with me it’s not funny. I was looking for you.” Letting out a huff of annoyance, Sehun turned around on the spot again, taking a step towards the sound. Maybe it had been a wild animal, after all, he thought to himself and reached for his blaster. Although he had no intention on harming a poor wild animal, he also wasn’t keen on ending up as dinner for it. Especially in these parts of this universe’s earth, they’d encountered wild, evil creatures more often than he would have preferred.

“Jongin, if it’s you, I give you one more chance to show yourself or I’ll head back. I wanted to cheer you up, but-”

Sehun’s words were abruptly cut off when the headlamp hit something as he was looking around.

It wasn’t a wild animal, but it wasn’t Jongin either. Well, not his _Jongin_.

“Good afternoon, Sehun.” His own eyes were staring at him, not quite the same as his though. The pupils with no irises were staring at him, a smirk on familiar lips taunting him.

Instead of finding Jongin, his own clone and Jongin’s clone had found him. Sehun was in big, _big_ trouble.

“Look, I don’t want to fight right now. What are you doing here? My group is just a couple metres away, you stand no chance against all of us.” It was important to stay calm now, so Sehun needed to exude that feeling in order to intimidate them, too. Hopefully, it would work, because otherwise, Sehun was pretty sure that he was at a disadvantage.

“Oh, we don’t wanna fight. We just wanted to come by and say hi.” Sehūn was smiling at him, and it sent a shiver down Sehun’s spine. However, it definitely wasn’t a good feeling.

“Well, you said hi so I guess that means you can leave again.” Sehun snapped. If the two wanted to do small-talk, Sehun wasn’t exactly interested but it was probably his only chance to get out of this safely. The longer he talked and didn’t have to fight, the higher the chances for his Jongin to find him here or the others coming out to look for him were getting. 

“Why so mean, Sehun?” Kai was looking at him, an arm loosely wrapped around Sehūn’s waist. They were standing closely, it almost looked like they were attached at the hip. “We’re just trying to have a nice conversation with you. You’re looking good today. So cute, so innocent…” Kai giggled and Sehūn just grinned as if his friend had just cracked the joke of the century. 

“How did you find me? Or rather, why?” Both were questions that Sehun was very interested in but he was certain he wasn’t going to get an answer. However, he was in for a surprise it seemed.

“Ah, I guess you would think we’re on a mission right now. But we’re not. Well, not an official one at least.” Kai explained, glancing at Sehūn for a second before looking at him again. “We were hoping to spend some time with you.”

“Spend some time with me?” Sehun asked, an eyebrow raised. The light of his headlamp was reflecting the shiny, leather fabric Kai was wearing. Sehun still didn’t quite understand how having his entire chest and stomach area where all the organs were located being exposed was considered a good idea when being at war, but he figured that the other didn’t care as much about that.

“We thought… it would be good to get to know each other better. I mean, since I’m you. And you’re me. But at the same time, you’re not me at all.” Sehūn smiled, a weird glint in his eyes that Sehun couldn’t quite interpret. It sent another chill down his spine. None of this could mean anything good, that much was sure.

“I don’t see what you’d want to know about me. But well, ask away I guess.” Once again, the longer they talked, the higher his chances of rescue, that was at least what Sehun was hoping for.

“Ah… well since you’re offering so generously…” Kai was smiling again and it looked low-key creepy. The redness around his eyes just made the unnatural colour of his eyes pop even more, strands of dirty green hair covering them partially.

“Have you and my other me fucked before?”

There had been a lot of questions Sehun would have expected, but it was safe to say that this wasn’t one of them. 

“What the fuck?”

“It’s an easy question, isn’t it?”

“It’s none of your fucking business.”

“Your ears are turning red,” Kai commented, an evil smirk on his lips. “That’s cute. I take this as a ‘No, but I’ve thought about it’.”

“Shut up, or I’ll make you.” Sehun’s hand had moved to his blaster, but neither Sehūn nor Kai looked fazed by it at all.

“Oh?” Sehūn giggled and Kai just continued smiling. “Well….” He paused. “Make me then.”

Everything happened in the matter of a few seconds. Sehun had been about to pull the blaster when he could hear Jongin’s voice calling for him, sounding just a couple metres away from him. Just when he’d been about to call back, he felt something behind him.

Hot breath hit his neck, a strong arm wrapping around his waist.

“I guess we have to continue this somewhere else.” Kai was breathing against the nape of his neck. Both him and Sehun had vanished from where they’d stood just a few seconds prior, now standing right behind him.

Teleportation.

Both Jongin and Kai were capable of disappearing and appearing wherever they wanted to with some minimal limitations. Opening his mouth to call for help, the sound was swallowed by nothingness as Sehun was sucked away into a void.

The feeling only lasted a split second until they materialized again.

Blinking, Sehun realized that they were no longer outside but instead in a room that was scarcely decorated. There were two beds pushed together, a small table and a metal wardrobe. It looked more like a prison cell than a room Sehun would want to live in and he wondered if maybe it actually was a cell and they were going to keep him here.

“What the fuck did you do?” He asked the second he could speak again. Kai’s arm was still wrapped around his waist, his back pressed against Sehun’s back, but he wasn’t exactly sure where Sehūn was.

“We didn’t want Jongin to interrupt. This isn’t about him.” Sehūn’s voice came from somewhere to his right and when Sehun turned his head, he realized that the other was in the room as well, sitting on one of the chairs. 

“What is this about then?” Sehun asked, a shudder running down his spine when Jongin’s breath hit the sensitive skin of his neck.

“We want to get to know you better, Sehun,” Sehūn explained, folding one leg over the other. “Kai, let him go.”

Reluctantly, the man did as he was told. Sehun’s back and neck suddenly felt too cold when Kai stepped away, but at the same time, he was relieved.

“Is this your headquarter?”

“Are you braindead? As if we’d take you there. Who knows, you’re probably carrying a tracker.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Well, I’d say that too if I were you. I’ll check your body.”

Sehun was about to protest but then Jongin was already next to him, beginning to pat him down. He was surprisingly professional about it, probably because he wanted to make sure that there really was no tracker on Sehun. However, Sehun was certain that the other spent a considerably long time patting down his butt. 

Stepping away, Jongin confirmed what Sehun had already stated. “There’s no tracker.”

“Well… that’s easier for us then.” Sehūn hummed in approval and stood up from the chair, stretching a little.

“Now… we just wait. I don’t know when the others will be here. Since we captured you, we had to contact them after all... So much for having fun.”

“The others?” Sehun asked, not sure if he was ready for that yet.

“Well, do you think we abducted you for fun and couldn't let the others know?” Kai asked.

Sehun didn’t really have an answer to that, so he stayed quiet.

For some reason, Sehun didn’t feel panicked at all, even though he probably should. The only thing he could think about was how on earth he was going to live through spending more time with these two.

In the end, time seemed to pass quicker than he’d expected. After some hours had passed in which the two had tried to get some information out of him - surprisingly without any violence, probably because of an order of Suho though - they had given up and given him something to eat. 

At some point, they had offered Sehun one half of the bed for him to sleep. He would have preferred it if they had separated the two bed-halves but like this, he had to lie down with the two of them wrapped up in each other’s arms right next to him. At some point, he had turned his back to them because he couldn’t handle their staring any more.

He had no idea how much time had passed when he heard some shuffling behind him. He’d assumed that the two had fallen asleep already, or at least one of them, considering that one would probably have to watch over him, but it seemed like the two were still awake.

The faint sound of rustling fabric rang through the silence of the night, a second later joined by sounds of kissing.

Sehun couldn’t believe it. If he wasn’t completely mistaken, the two were making out.

A soft whimper could be heard from behind him, followed the sounds of someone moving. Although they weren’t sharing a mattress, Sehun could feel something shift behind him. 

More sounds of fabric rustling followed until suddenly, there was a soft moan. It was Jongin’s- no, Kai’s voice. Sehun’s cheeks began to heat up, still in disbelief that this was happening. The sound had sounded so much like Jongin, he could almost picture- no, he shouldn't!

The next thing Sehun heard made Sehun hold his breath, cheeks burning now. The sounds of slickness, rhythmic and without fail very telling of what was going on behind his back could be heard. The noises were faint, but there was no doubt.

The heat had not only pooled in Sehun’s cheeks, but also in his lower body. He couldn’t believe it, but he could feel his cock filling up as he listened to the sounds of one of the two jerking the other off right next to him.

The movement seemed to cease for a moment as the slick noises stopped but then the sudden silence was interrupted by a quiet moan, once again sounding so much like Jongin that Sehun couldn’t help picture the other. His cock twitched in his underwear and Sehun had to resist the urge to reach down to palm himself through the thin fabric of his briefs.

There was still the sound of rustling sheets, but the slick sounds had quietened down a little. Sehun found himself listening for every hitch of breath, every tiny moan. He wondered if the two were aware that he was still awake, but he doubted it.

“Fuck-” Kai was panting behind Sehun’s back, his voice almost inaudible but oh so rough. “Right there- ah.”

The realization hit Sehun like a truck. Was… Sehūn fingering him? Or fucking him? Right there, next to him?

The urge to turn his head and look was incredibly strong. He could feel himself holding his breath, a moan threatening to tumble from his lips as his fingers pressed against the hard bulge in his briefs. He hadn’t even realized that he’d reached down, but the pressure against his cock felt so good that Sehun wanted nothing more than to shove his hand down his briefs and jerk himself off.

He hesitated for a second before he decided that it didn’t matter at this point anyways. There was no way he was going to slip with a cock this hard so he might as well get off. It probably was ridiculous, but at that moment Sehun felt like it was the right thing to do.

Reaching into his briefs, Sehun’s eyes fluttered shut as his fingers wrapped around the hard shaft of his thick cock, a soft gasp falling from his lips before he could stop himself.

Instantly, the sounds and movements behind him stopped.

“Ah… did we wake you up?” 

It was Sehūn talking, his voice louder this time. Even if Sehun had made a sound in his sleep, this probably would have woken him up. There was no doubt that this thing had been entirely intentional then. The real question now was why the two had wanted him to notice.

Choosing to pretend he was still asleep, Sehun didn’t reply. The plan was going well for exactly three seconds of him staying completely quiet and still until something brushed the nape of his neck and Sehun flinched, his head instinctively jerking back to look at what had touched him. 

His eyes were met with those of his other self. The emergency light above the door was just enough light to clearly make out the scene in front of him and Sehun held his breath.

There, not even covered by a blanket or anything lied Kai, his shirt pushed up to expose his nipples. He wasn’t wearing any pants or underwear at all, his cock flush and leaking against his stomach. Behind him, Sehun still had two fingers in the other’s ass, brushing them against his prostate as he spoke to Sehun casually.

“Isn’t he pretty like this?” Sehūn asked, obviously referring to Jongin who was trying to hold in his moans. Sehun’s head felt so hot that he was sure it was going to explode any seconds, but the way his cock had twitched in interest told him that he agreed with Sehūn.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re having fun. You don’t seem to do that too often, huh? Trust me, life is better this way.” Sehūn giggled and apparently did something particularly good because Kai let out a choked off moan, his back arching. Sehun’s breath hitched.

“Do you want to touch him, too?” Sehūn continued, his voice low and sultry. “Does he remind you of your Kai? Jongin? You’ve thought about doing this to him, right? I can see it in your eyes. I know you, Sehun. You’re just like me. Deep inside, we’re the same.”

Sehun shook his head, but no words came out. His eyes weren’t on Sehūn but on Jongin who was rolling his hips in sensual moves to meet the movement of Sehūn’s fingers inside of him. It was mesmerizing.

“You can have him, right here, right now. Find out how he feels around you, how Jongin would feel around you? Do you want to?” Sehūn wetted his lips.

No words left Sehun’s lips. It was almost like he was frozen to the spot. All of this felt so surreal, but there was one thing that Sehun knew, and it was exactly this that scared and confused him the most: he wanted to. He wanted all the things Sehūn was saying. And with every passing second, it got harder for him to resist agreeing.

“Did this make you hard, Sehun?” Suddenly it was Kai speaking, his voice rough. It sounded so much like Jongin, Sehun thought it again and again and it did things to him that were unspeakable.

“Did you touch yourself to the sounds I made? I tried to keep quiet… but it just feels so- ah” Jongin moaned quietly “it just feels so good.”

“I-” Sehun started. It was the first time he’d spoken up, but as soon as he’d started his mind had blanked.

“You know, there’s this one thing I’d always wanted. I love it when Sehūn fucks me… but ever since I saw you for the first time… I couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel if both of you fucked me. Your big cocks splitting me open, ruining me-” Jongin was stroking his own cock slowly, precum dribbling from the tip. Sehun watched as it dripped onto rock hard abs and the sheets of the bed. He couldn’t look away.

“Would you fulfil that dream for me, Sehun? You’re a good person, right?” Kai continued. “And… if you want to, you can pretend it’s Jongin, too. I know he would want it too… He is probably just as much of a cockslut as I am. I can’t believe he hasn’t sucked you off yet. Has he never seen you naked? I’m sure if he saw your big cock, he would be on his knees immediately, swallowing all your cum as you fuck his throat.”

Sehun could do nothing as Kai sat up a little, letting go of his cock in favour of crawling towards Sehun. He didn’t say anything when Kai reached out and pushed Sehun onto his back, pushing the blanket on top of him away. 

Only when Kai’s fingers reached into his tenting boxer briefs and wrapped around his hard cock, Sehun finally found his voice again.

“Fuck-” He gasped, too overwhelmed to say much else.

“That’s the plan.” Licking his lips, Kai gave him a wicked smile and began stroking Sehun’s cock expertly, his thumb occasionally brushing over the tip. Precum had gathered at the tip and before Sehun realized it, Kai leaned down and took the tip of his cock between his lips and sucked.

A loud, surprised moan erupted from Sehun’s throat and his eyes fluttered shut, head falling back as Kai took more and more of his cock between his lips. His fingers found their way into green hair automatically and he swore he could feel Kai smile around his cock as he slid deeper. When his cock hit the back of Jongin’s throat, Sehun was sure he was seeing stars. Of course, Kai didn’t have a gag reflex.

“He’s such a good whore, isn’t he?” Sehūn was watching them while stroking his own cock. It was so weird to see someone looking just like him doing something sexual, almost like his evil twin, but at the same time, Sehun felt like they were very different people. 

He couldn’t reply, not when Kai was currently deepthroating him. Sehun’s fingers tightened in the other’s hair and he suddenly felt so close to orgasm that he tried to pull the other away. Kai’s mouth lingered on his cock for a moment before he pulled away, seemingly understanding what was going on. When he was face to face with Sehun again, his lips were puffy and wet, his eyes suspiciously teary.

“We can’t have you come yet, Sehun. You didn’t even fuck me yet.” He pouted and Sehun couldn’t believe that the other could actually look sort of cute. It was the crazy kind of cute though, that much was sure.

“Sehūn, come and stretch me a little more. I like the stretch, but you’re both so fucking big I’m afraid it’ll be a little too much. Until then, don’t touch yourself, Sehun. I don’t want you to come as soon as you slide into my tight hole.” Kai was grinning at him teasingly and Sehun would have been embarrassed if he wasn’t so on edge still.

Just as he’d been told, Sehūn inched closer and knelt behind Kai who bent over to present his ass to the other. 

It didn’t take long for Sehūn to work up to four fingers in Jongin’s ass. The sounds that spilt from the other’s lips were no longer restrained, pants and moans falling from his lips seemingly with every of Sehūn’s moves. He was so vocal, and Sehun loved every second of it.

“Okay, enough.” Kai decided eventually and got up on his knees, Sehun’s fingers slipping out of his ass. To his surprise, he didn’t go for Sehūn but seemed to focus on him again instead. 

“I wanna ride you.” Kai declared and Sehun could only do so much as nod before Kai positioned himself, grabbed Sehun’s cock and sunk down on it.

Both of them let out groans at the same time as Sehun filled Jongin up entirely. He felt so tight around him, so hot that he had no idea how another cock his size was going to fit in there beside him. Next to them, Sehūn was watching them eagerly as he was stroking his own cock at the show in front of him.

Like this, Kai slowly began to move his hips. Naturally, Sehun’s hands found their way to Kai’s waist and they began to build up a rhythm, the other quickly setting a fast pace. With every movement of his hips, Kai’s inside where massaging Sehun’s cock. It didn’t take long until he was getting close again, and Kai seemed to notice too. 

“Ah, not yet, Sehun.” He smirked, his dark green hair hanging into his face. He already looked so fucked out, but he was absolutely gorgeous.

Lifting himself off of Sehun’s cock, Kai turned around. Immediately, Sehūn moved towards him and wrapped one arm around his waist, the other one reaching down to guide his cock into him. He began fucking him like this. The sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room and Sehun really, really had to force himself to not jerk himself into completion at the image in front of him. His own, now neglected cock was lying flush against his stomach, wet and leaking. 

“I’ll add another finger.” Sehūn had stopped moving again, seemingly having decided to stretch Jongin some more. Sehun couldn’t see properly, but it appeared like the other was inserting another finger next to his cock.

By the time there were three more fingers inside of Kai’s ass besides Sehūn’s cock, Kai had been reduced to a moaning mess, even more so than he’d been before.

“Fuck, I need you both now-” He gasped and Sehūn hummed in approval, his eyebrows furrowed as he pulled out of Jongin so that they could move more easily. With shaky thighs, Jongin moved back towards Sehun, waiting until Sehun lined up his cock with Sehun’s hole so he could sink down on him again. This time, he didn’t stay in an upright position though, instead he leaned forward so that their chest were pressed together. Behind Jongin, Sehūn got comfortable and suddenly, Sehun could feel the blunt tip of the other’s cock press against his shaft as he lined up to enter Jongin.

When Sehūn started pushing in, Kai became even tighter than before. It felt weird for a second to have another hot shaft pressing against his, but then bliss took over and everything felt just perfect.

“Fuck, you’re filling me up so well, oh god-” Kai whined, letting out a whimper when Sehūn began moving. Like this, Sehun couldn’t do much, but just the friction from Sehūn slowly beginning to fuck into Kai felt good enough already. His own hips were rolling up as well, and like this, they rocked into the other together, splitting him open.

“God, your cocks feel so good- I-” Kai was babbling, his beautiful plump lips parting in a silent moan when one of their cocks rubbed against his prostate. They tried to keep the angle like this, but with two cocks inside of him, one of them was rubbing against his sweet spot with almost every thrust.

It was Kai who came first, a loud, melodious moan ripping from his throat as he came between Sehun and his own stomach untouched, his hot cum coating their skin and the sheets in hot pulses. The way he tightened around him tipped Sehun over the edge too, hot spurts of cum pumping into Kai as he rolled his hips up in erratic movements.

When both Kai and Sehun were no longer coming, Sehūn pulled out of Kai and started stroking himself until he tipped over the edge too, his cum coating Kai’s hole and ass cheeks. Sehun didn’t even notice it anymore, already drifting off to sleep with Kai laying on top of him, his cum sandwiched between them.

The last thing Sehun heard before drifting off were Kai’s whispered words into his ear, quiet but clear.

“How can something that feels so right be the wrong thing?”

  
  
  


Sehun woke up completely disoriented. The light of a torch was filtering through the thin fabric of the tent, the sound of raindrops hitting the water-repellent surface loud in his ears. For a moment, Sehun needed to clear his thoughts, figure out where he was. Rubbing his eyes, he half expected to see Sehūn and Kai next to him, naked and asleep.

But when he turned his head, Sehun saw Jongin, asleep and snuggled up in his sleeping bed in their shared tent.

He wasn’t in the room anymore. He was in a tent, _their_ tent, like every night. A second later, he registered the stickiness in his underwear, and Sehun’s cheeks grew hot.

A wet dream.

All of it had just been that, a wet dream. An erotic one at that. Staring at the ceiling of the tent, Sehun couldn’t fathom it.

It had felt so real.

But here he was, back in his tent. In the corner of his eye, he spotted something. It was the tracker device. 

He’d really just dreamt everything. It hadn’t been real.

Closing his eyes, Sehun reviewed the scenes from the night. They just seemed so… vivid. So real.

Sitting up, Sehun stretched, pulling his hands out of the sleeping back. During that movement, something fell from the fabric of his sleep shirt, and he picked up the thin hair that had been stuck to his shirt to observe it.

It was dark green.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate it if you left Kudos and comments! Let me know what you thought of the fic! As always, you can find a moodboard here! ♥️


End file.
